nueva vida despues de la guerra
by belen26
Summary: tras la derrota de volvdemort harry se aleja de sus amigos porque necesita si tiempo al ir a francia se topa con una amiga de la infancia y tambien de la escuela y se queda en su departamento pero dos meses despues se entera que esta esperando un bebe ya que antes de que voldemort mate a snape estuvieron juntos mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses desde que voldemort fue derrotado,ahora todo estaba tranquilo

Molly: (ve a los chicos) oigan que les pasa

Ron: que es harry se fue

Molly: como que se fue

Hermione: si nos dejo esta nota (le da la nota)

Molly: (toma la nota) veamos

Nota: no se preocupes por mi estaré bien,pero por ahora lo que necesito es estar solo,volveré

Molly: chicos que se les da pena que harry se vaya

Ron: si mama

Molly: pero el tiene sus razones,necesita si tiempo

Hermione: lo sabemos

Molly: el volverá

Ron: si mama (siguen conversando)

París francia

Harry había decidido alejarse un tiempo,y ahora estaba en francia,quería descansar y alejarse donde pueda estar en un lugar donde casi nadie los conozca

Harry: (piensa) me encanto parís me alegra haber venido (sigue observando hasta que se choca con alguien) perdón

Emilia: no hay problema (lo mira) harry

Harry: (mira a la chica) Emilia

Emilia: cuanto tiempo sin verte harry (Emilia era vecina de harry y estudio en hogwarts,pero cuando harry estaba en cuarto curso,ella ya se había graduado)

Harry: y que haces aquí

Emilia: pues después de graduarme,decidi venir a vivir aquí en francia

Harry: y por lo que veo te va bien

Emilia: pues la verdad no me puedo quejar

Harry: me alegra

Emilia: y que haces aquí

Harry: pues necesitaba mi tiempo

Emilia: por cierto tienes hambre

Harry: la verdad si

Emilia: si quieres podemos ir a una cafetería,y ahí conversamos

Harry: de acuerdo

Emilia: ven vamos (los dos caminan hasta una cafetería y se sientan y piden la comida) así que después de derrotar a voldemort decidiste venir aquí

Harry: (les traen la comida y empieza a comer) la verdad si,después de todo lo que paso,necesitaba mi tiempo

Emilia: entiendo

Harry: y tu vives con alguien

Emilia: vivo sola

Harry: no tienes a nadie

Emilia: el vecino que siempre esta pendiente de mi,ya sabes que perdí hace tiempo a mis padres

Harry: si lo se

Emilia: y tienes algún lugar donde quedarte

Harry: pues la verdad no

Emilia: si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento

Harry: la verdad es que no quisiera ser una molestia para ti

Emilia: no lo eres,además no querrás quedarte en la calle

Harry: pues la verdad es que no lo he pensado,porque ni siquera tengo hotel

Emilia: entonces vamos a mi departamento

Harry: de acuerdo aceptare

Emilia: de acuerdo (los dos siguen conversando y comiendo hasta que terminan)

Harry: estuvo rico

Emilia: si (paga la cuenta) vamos

Harry: de acuerdo (se levantan y salen de la cafetería)

Emilia: y no les dijiste nada a tus amigos

Harry: la verdad no

Emilia: y les dejaste algo siquiera

Harry: solo una nota

Emilia: entiendo (llegan a los departamentos)

Harry: en donde vives

Emilia: (aprieta el botón del ascensor) en el quinto piso

Harry: es propio

Emilia: si (entran al ascensor y aprieta el número cinco)

Harry: y aquí hay magos

Emilia: si,pero no se dejan ver

Harry: mejor

Emilia: tranquilo,mira si no quieres salir te puedes quedar en el departamento

Harry: gracias,la verdad es que no quiero que nadie me vea

Emilia: entonces en el departamento estarás tranquilo (se abre la puerta del ascensor y salen y caminan hasta el departamento y lo abre) puedes entra

Harry: (entra) me encanta

Emilia: me alegra ven te enseñare tu cuarto

Harry: de acuerdo (le sigue)

Emilia: (camina por el pasillo,hasta llegar hasta una puerta y la abre) este será tu cuarto

Harry: muchas gracias

Emilia: hay un baño y hay shampoos y toallas y jabones

Harry: muchas gracias

Emillia: bueno es tarde de seguro estas cansado

Harry: la verdad si

Emilia: de acuerdo te dejo para que descanses

Harry: muchas gracias Emilia

Emilia: de nada harry (se va)

Harry: (piensa) me alegra haberme encontrado con ella,ahora no estaré tan solo (en eso empieza a cambiarse de ropa,y cuando termina se acuesta en la cama y se queda dormido)


	2. Chapter 2

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días desde que harry,ahora estaba en francia,descansando,que ahora estaba mas tranquilo,pero mientras se despertaba,no dejaba de pensar,en lo que había sucedido,antes del duelo final contra voldemort

Flash back

Dos días antes del encuentro con voldemort

Harry: (caminaba por las mazmorras) lo que no entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí

Snape: pues pensé que sería mejor que estemos solos sin nadie

Harry: pero si voldemort se entera de que estamos aquí

Snape: no,el piensa que estoy haciendo otra cosa,así que estaremos bien

Harry: de acuerdo

Snape: (llegan a su cuarto) bien aquí estamos

Harry: en tu cuarto

Snape: si,se que aquí estemos bien

Harry: de acuerdo

Snape: hay algo que tengo que decirte

Harry: y que es

Snape: solo quiero decirte que si no salgo de esta guerra,no olvides que te amo

Harry: tampoco lo olvides tu tampoco que también me agradas

Snape: hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que voldemort siga con su siguiente plan

Harry: y que es

Snape: esto (le empieza a besar y harry hace lo mismo,y los dos terminan en una noche llena de pasión)

Fin del flash back

Emilia: (entra al departamento) ese supermercado es bueno me encanta

Harry: (le escucha y sale del cuarto) veo que regresaste

Emilia: si,fui hace unas compras

Harry: veo que compraste algunas cosas para mi

Emilia:si,lo que necesites

Harry: y estas trabajando

Emilia: pues en este tiempo no

Harry: y el dinero

Emilia: del banco,tengo la bóveda de mis papas

Harry: y tu no tienes una bóveda del banco

Emilia: si lo tengo,pero por ahora uso la de mis papas

Harry: entiendo y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Emilia: haber dime

Harry: te haz topado con magos aquí

Emilia: como te dije cuando llegaste poco,la verdad es que permanecen escondidos

Harry: no les gusta convivir con los muggles

Emilia: la verdad no mucho

Harry: y no sabes porque

Emilia: porque dicen que los muggles son extraños,y que lamentablemente no creen en la magia

Harry; lo se

Emilia: entonces por eso no se dejan ni ver

Harry: y sabes donde viven

Emilia: lejos hay un pueblo que es el hogar de los magos,o están en el callejón diagon

Harry: entonces ni saben que estoy aquí

Emilia: no,nadie lo sabe

Harry: pero como te dije antes no quiero salir

Emilia: lo se,se que quieres estar tranquilo,y que nadie sepa que estas aquí

Harry: así es

Emilia: y puedes estar tranquilo,y como te dije antes,cualquier cosa que necesites,pues yo te puedo comprar

Harry: gracias emilia

Emilia: de nada harry

Harry: y por cierto,prepare la comida

Emilia: que bueno porque justo tenía hambre

Harry: entonces siéntate

Emilia: de acuerdo (se sienta y harry pasa los platos y también se sienta y mientras comen,los dos se ponen a conversar)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses desde que harry esta en francia y vive con emilia y todo estaba bien

Emilia: que raro porque harry no sale del cuarto,será mejor que le vaya haber para ver si todo esta bien (camina y entra al cuarto de harry) harry

Harry: (sale del baño) dime

Emilia: pero que carita estas bien

Harry: la verdad no

Emilia: (se acerca) pero que tienes

Harry: es que estaba vomitando

Emilia: solo eso

Harry: también estoy mareado (en eso siente que todo se vuelve negro y se desmaya)

Emilia: harry (le sostiene antes de que caiga al suelo) que le estará pasando (mientras le acuesta en la cama y le pone un paño en la frente) esperemos

Harry: (despierta de después de diez minutos,al principio no ve nada porque todo lo veía negro,pero lentamente su vista se empieza a aclarar) emilia

Emilia: (le mira) ya te sientes mejor

Harry: eso creo (intenta levantarse pero estaba mareado)

Emilia: espera mejor no te levantes (le hace que se acueste de nuevo)

Harry: esta bien

Emilia: no entiendo porque te paso esto

Harry: pues yo creo que si se porque me paso

Emilia: a que te refieres

Harry: a que creo que estoy esperando un bebe (emilia no podía creer lo que harry le estaba contando)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry: a que creo que estoy esperando un bebe (emilia no podía creer lo que harry le estaba contando)

Emiilia: harry estas seguro

Harry: claro que si

Emilia: crees que ya te sientes mejor

Harry: si,porque

Emilia: porque sería mejor ir con un amigo que es medico

Harry: no quiero que ningún mago se entere

Emilia: tranquilo es un muggle

Harry: y vive lejos

Emilia: no,justo vive en este mismo edificio,decidió que su departament sea tambén un consultorio

Harry: de acuerdo acepto que vayamos con tu amigo (se levanta)

Emilia: de acuerdo vamos (los dos salen del departamento y caminan hasta el final del pasillo) es aquí

Harry: aquí vive tu amigo

Emilia: así es (toca el timbre)

Harry: entonces no sabe nada

Emilia: no el simplemente no cree en los en la magia

Harry: si supiera que todo es real

Emilia: pues pensaría que estamos locos

Harry: seguramente

Eric: (abre la puerta) hola emilia

Emilia: hola eric

Eric: como estás

Emilia: estoy bien,mira te presento a harry es un amigo

Eric; mucho gusto (le da la mano)

Harry: igualmente (le estrecha la mano)

Emilia: vine porque quiero pedirte algo

Eric: claro dime que pasa

Emilia: podemos entrar a tu consultorio

Eric: claro pasen (entran al departamento y le siguen hasta el consultorio) porque no se sientan,y me cuentan que pasa

Emilia: gracias (se sienta) que te lo diga harry

Eric: dime harry

Harry: (pues le empieza a contar,todo lo que paso desde la noche hasta ahora) y eso es todo

Eric: pues eso demuestra que estas esperando un bebe

Emilia: y que harás

Eric: porque no te acuestas en la camilla harry

Harry: de acuerdo (se va a la camilla y se acuesta)

Eric: veamos (se acerca y le pone el gel y le empieza a revisar)

Emilia: y

Eric: pues efectivamente harry esta esperando un bebe

Harry: en serio

Eric: si miren (les señala) este puntito es tu bebe

Emilia: vaya

Harry: y de cuanto tiempo estoy

Eric: tienes dos meses

Harry: (se emociona) gracias

Eric: de nada,quieres la foto de tu bebe

Harry: si

Eric: de acuerdo ya te lo doy (saca la foto y se la da)

Emilia: gracias eric

Eric: de nada emilia y nos veremos el próximo mes

Harry: de acuerdo (se levanta)

Emilia: nos vemos el próximo mes harry

Harry: de cuerdo hasta luego (los dos se van)

Eric: de nada (espera a su próximo paciente

Emilia: (salen del departamento) bueno ya sabemos que tendrás un bebe

Harry: lo se,y al menos me alegra que el consultorio de tu amigo este aquí

Emilia: eso es cierto (entran al departamento)

Harry: gracias por haberme acompañado (mientras se sienta)

Emilia: de nada,y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Harry: quieres saber quien es el padre,no es cierto

Emilia: así es,aunque si quieres me lo puedes decir,si no quieres decírmelo,pues yo respeto tu decisión

Harry: no esta bien,te lo puedo decir

Emilia: y quien es

Haary: era snape

Emilia: (sorprendida) me estás diciendo que el padre del bebe que esperas era el profesor de pociones

Harry: así es

Emilia: pero cuando paso

Harry: dos días antes de que voldemort lo matara

Emilia: entiendo

Harry: y me dejo este recuerdo

Emilia: tu bebe (le toca su barriga)

Harry: así es

Emilia: de todas formas harry,yo estoy contigo,y te estoy apoyando

Harry: me alegra que nos hayamos topado

Emilia: a mi también

Harry: y gracias por no dejarme solo

Emiia: oye para eso están los amigos,para apoyarse

Harry: lo se (mientras le sonríe y los dos siguen conversando)

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y ahora harry ya tenía seis meses,ahora estaba en una revisión

Eric: y quieren saber el sexo del bebe

Harry: yo si

Emilia: yo también

Eric: pues es una niña

Harry: en serio

Eric: así es

Emilia: que linda

Harry: y todo esta bien

Eric: si,la pequeña esta bien

Harry: me alegro

Eric: quieres la foto

Harry: si gracias

Eric: de acuerdo (le saca la foto) aquí tienes

Harry: muchas gracias

Eric: de nada y nos vemos el próximo mes

Harry: de acuerdo

Emilia: nos vemos eric (se van)

Eric: hasta luego (hace sus cosas)

Emilia: bueno al menos ya sabemos que es (salen del departamento)

Harry: así es

Emilia: y ya tiene nombre (entran al departamento)

Harry: si ya se como se va a llamar

Emilia: y como la vas a llamar

Harry: lily

Emilia: como tu mama

Harry: así es

Emilia: pues es un bonito nombre

Harry: gracias

Emilia: y tienes hambre

Harry: la verdad si

Emilia; entonces vamos a la cocina a comer)

Harry: de acuerdo (los dos se van a la cocina,y harry le ayuda y cuando esta lista se sientan a comer,pero mientras comen,harry estaba pensando en algo,y era relacionado con emilia,pero esperaría a que su bebe naciera,para contárselo,con esos pensamientos,sigue conversando con emilia,y se reían,pasando la tarde tranquila)


	4. Chapter 4

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y ahora harry,ya tenía ocho meses

Harry: toda esta ropa es linda

Emilia: jsuto,encontré una tienda de bebes,y compre la ropa

Harry: justo para niña

Emilia: claro que si

Harry: gracias es muy linda

Emilia: me alegra que te gustara

Harry: claro que si

Emilia: bueno ya falta poco

Harry: si,un mes y nace

Emilia: así es (siguen conversando)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y harry ya llego a los nueve meses,en cualquier momento lily nacería,incluso el amigo de emilia,siempre estaba pendiente

Emilia: (llega al departamento y justo era las cuatro de la tarde) que bueno que fui a comprar las cosas (mientras empieza a guardar las cosas,y cuando termina va al cuarto) harry ya vine

Harry: que bueno que vienes ahhhhh

Emilia: harry que te pasa (se acerca)

Harry: creo que lily ya va a nacer

Emilia: pero desde que hora estabas con contracciones

Harry: desde las cinco de la mañana

Emilia: pero porque no lo dijiste

Harry: porque no eran,tan fuertes,la mas fuerte fue ahorita,y algo se derramo

Emilia: harry me dejas revisarte

Harry: esta bien

Emilia: veamos (le empieza a revisar) tienes nueve centímetros

Harry: aun falta

Emilia: si (se acerca) mira,trata de descansar

Harry: no creo que pueda

Emilia: mira inténtalo (se sienta a su lado)

Harry: te quedaras a mi lado

Emilia: si,me quedare a tu lado,ahora descansa

Harry: esta bien (logra quedarse dormido)

Emilia: (hace una llamada) eric porque no contestas (mientras seguía llamando,pero no contestaba) ojala venga pronto (le limpio el sudor de la frente a harry y escucha que alguien golpea la puerta y se levanta y va haber) eric que bueno que llegaste

Eric: lo siento,estaba en el hospital

Emilia: tenías un paciente

Eric: si,que paso

Emilia: pues a harry,se le rompió la fuente,esta en nueve centímetros

Eric: llegue a tiempo

Emilia: si,te estuve llamando,pero,no contesabas

Eric: lo siento,tenía el celular apagado

Emilia: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Harry: (despierta cuando era las cinco de la tarde) emilia

Emilia: (entra al cuarto) que paso harry

Harry: el dolor esta empeorando ahhhh

Emilia: tranquilo,eric te necesito

Eric: (entra al cuarto con las cosas,que había ido a buscar a su consultorio) ya es hora

Emilia: si

Eric: veamos (se acerca y lo revisa) pues tiene razón esta en diez centímetros

Emilia: así que llego la hora

Harry: emilia no me dejes

Emilia: (se acerca y le toma la mano) tranquilo harry,yo estoy a tu lado

Harry: esta bien (le mira,pero siente otro dolor) ahhhh

Eric: bien harry es hora,tu puedes

Harry: esta bien ahhhhh (mientras empieza a pujar,y asi estuvo haciendo durante dos horas gritando y pujando,hasta que eran las siete de la noche,emilia no le soltaba la mano,y le estaba apoyando)

Eric: bien la cabeza ya salió una mas

Harry: emilia

Emilia: harry ya termina es lo ultimo

Harry: es que tengo que decirte algo

Emilia: me lo puedes decir luego

Harry: emilia yo te ahhhhh (con lo ultimo que tiene de sus fuerzas puja por ultima vez)

Eric: y aquí esta la niña (mientras tiene a la bebe en brazos)

Emilia: (se levanta) y esta bien

Eric: pues la voy a revisar (le empieza a revisar)

Emilia: (se levanta y se acerca) es tan linda

Eric: y es sana

Emilia: todo esta bien con ella

Eric: así es

Emilia: que bueno

Eric: si,tiene un buen peso,y es sana (se la entrega)

Emilia: (la toma) me alegra

Eric: bien revisare a harry

Emilia: de acuerdo (se encarga de la bebe)

Eric: (revisa a harry) bien el esta bien

Emilia: todo esta bien

Eric: si,dejalo descansar

Emilia: esta bien

Eric: (recoge todo) bien es hora de irme

Emilia: de acuerdo gracias eric

Eric: de nada emilia (toma las cosas y se va)

Emilia: hasta luego (ve que se va y se hace cargo de la bebe)

Medianoche

Harry: (lentamente empieza a despertar,aunque se mueve y siente un dolor y cuando toca su barriga la siente plana,cuando abre los ojos ve a emilia a su lado) hola

Emilia: (le mira) hola harry y como te sientes

Harry: cansado y adolorido

Emilia: es normal (le cambia el pañal a la bebe)

Harry: y puedo verla

Emilia: claro ya te la doy

Harry: (se mueve pero hace un gesto de dolor) me ayudas

Emilia: haber (le ayuda a sentarse) listo

Harry: gracias

Emilia: (carga a la bebe) aquí esta tu hija,lo bueno,es que no se parece,al feo de su papa (se lo entrega)

Harry: (lo toma) hola peque,y que mala que eres

Emilia: lo siento,pero no lo digo por mala,sabes que es verdad

Harry: bueno,si tienes toda la razón

Emilia te lo dije

Harry: bienvenida hija,me alegra que ya estes aquí (le da un beso en la frente) emilia

Emilia: dime harry

Harry: tengo que decirte algo

Emilia: dime harry

Harry: pues siempre me agradaste,desde que éramos vecinos,y luego tuviste que irte

Emilia: pues no te voy a negar que no me gustas,harry,porque también me gustas

Harry: emlia,aceptarías ser mi novia

Emilia: (sorprendida) quieres que sea tu novia

Harry: si,pero no se que digas

Emilia: que si,harry,acepto ser tu novia

Harry: creo que lily ya tiene una mama

Emilia: (se sienta a su lado) pues ya somos una familia

Harry: tienes razón

Emilia: (lo mira) haber dame a lily,la dejare en su cuna

Harry: de acuerdo (se la da)

Emilia: (lo toma y le deja en la cuna) descansa hija (se acerca a la cama) listo es hora de que descanses,tu también

Harry: de acuerdo (se acuesta) dormirías a mi lado

Emilia: claro que si (ya se había puesto la pijama,así que se acuesta junto con harry) listo ahora si a descansa harry

Harry: igualmente emilia (se acomoda y se queda dormido,emilia,también se duerme,pero sabe que por poco tiempo,porque lily luego se va a despertar,pero no le molestaba la atendería,mientras que harry,se había quedado dormido,pero estaba feliz,no solo porque su hija ya estaba con el,si no porque ahora,esta,con la chica de quien estuvo enamorado,desde que era,niño,ahora la familia estaba completa,con estos pensamientos,se queda dormido,pero con una sonrisa en su cara)


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente

Emilia: (era la primera en despertarse y se levanta con cuidado,para no despertar a harry,y se acerca a la cuna,y ve a la bebe) bueno al menos ella esta dormida también,mejor me meto al baño antes de que se despierte (se va al baño)

Harry: (poco a poco se va despertando,hasta que se despierta,por completo) buenos días

Emilia: buenos días amor como estás

Harry: un poco cansado,y todavía adolorido

Emilia: lo se,dolerá algunos días (se acerca a la cuna)

Harry: se despertó

Emillia: si ya se despertó (la carga y se acerca y se la entrega)

Harry: (la carga) buenos días hija

Emilia: (le prepara el biberón) te dejare el biberón porque de seguro tendrá hambre

Harry: de acuerdo gracias amor

Emilia: de nada amor (termina de preparar el biberón) ten amor (se lo da)

Harry: gracias amor (lo toma)

Emilia: de seguro debes de tener hambre

Harry: la verdad si

Emilia: iré a preparar el desayuno

Harry: de acuerdo

Emilia: ya regreso (sale del cuarto)

Harry: (le da el biberón a la niña) hija me alegra tenerte conmigo,sabes es una pena que tu padre,no te conozca,pero eso no importa ahora,porque ya tienes una mama,la familia esta completa (le sigue dando el biberón)

Ocho días después

Ha pasado ocho días desde que lily nació y harry se recuperaba lentamente

Emilia: (entra al cuarto) veo que ya comió

Harry: (le cambia el pañal) si ya comió

Emilia: ya veo

Harry: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Emilia: claro dime

Harry: porque tenemos que esperar,a que lily cumpla un mes para irnos

Emilia: porque ese es el tiempo que tu necesitas para recuperarte

Harry: entiendo,y otra cosa

Emilia: que cosa

Harry: estaba pensando en algo

Emilia: en que amor

Harry: en hacerles creer a mis amigos que la que tuvo el bebe fuiste tu

Emilia: no quieres se sepan que fuiste,tu el que tuvo un bebe

Harry: no amor

Emilia: entiendo quieres evitar que se enteren,que en profesor de posiones es el papa

Harry: pues como crees que reaccionen cuando se enteren

Emilia: pues a lo mejor,dirá que te volviste loco

Harry: así es

Emilia: ya entiendo,les vamos hacer creer que,yo estuve embarazada

Harry: si amor (mientras pone a la bebe en su cuna)

Emilia: de acuerdo,asi lo haremos

Harry: esta bien amor

Emilia: y ahora ven vamos a comer,la comida esta lista

Harry: que bueno porque tengo hambre

Emilia: entonces ven vamos a comer

Harry: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la cuarto y se van a comer)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora la pequeña lily ya tenía un mes,y ahora se preparaban para volver a casa

Harry: pues no nos olvidamos nada

Emilia: pues ya revise,y no todo esta en orden

Harry: (carga a lily) bien podemos irnos

Emilia: de acuerdo (toma sus cosas y salen del departamento)

Harry: (ve que pone llaves) y que pasara con este departamento

Emilia: pues como es nuestro,no hay ningúnproblema,si queremos venir de vacaciones vendremos de nuevo aquí

Harry: entiendo,y vamos a despedirnos de eric

Emilia: si vamos (caminan hasta el departamento) espero que no este ocupado (toca el timbre)

Eric: (se acerca y abre la puerta) hola chicos

Emilia: (lo ve con su bata de medico) por lo que veo estas ocupado

Eric: si justo ahora estoy con una paciente

Emilia: entendemos

Harry: no queremos molestarte,solo veníamos a despedirnos

Eric: se van

Emilia: si ya nos vaos

Eric: entiendo chicos

Harry: y gracias por todo

Eric: de nada harry,fue un placer,y cuiden a esta hermosa bebe (le da un beso en la frente y lily se ríe)

Emilia: así lo haremos

Harry: hasta luego eric

Eric: hasta luego chicos (cierra la puerta y regresa a atender a su paciente)

Emilia: bueno vamos

Harry: si,se nota que estaba ocupado

Emilia: eso es cierto

Harry: entonces vamos (los dos salen de la casa,y caminan hasta un callejón sin salida)

Emilia: bueno aquí no nos vera nadie

Harry: de acuerdo

Emilia: a donde vamos

Harry: a la madriguera

Emilia: de acuerdo,porque no pones tu mano en mi hombro

Harry: de acuerdo (lo hace)

Emilia: bien aquí vamos (hace una aparición y los dos aparecen en la madriguera) listo

Harry: al menos no fue como la primera vez

Emilia: sentiste que ibas a vomitar

Harry: así es

Emilia: bueno a mi también me paso

Harry: bueno estamos en la madriguera

Emilia: pues vamos haber a tus amigos

Harry: de acuerdo vamos (los dos caminan hasta la casa)

Mientras que con ron y hermione

Ron: y ginny

Hermione: creo que salió con neville

Ron: seguro le acompaño al callejón diagon

Hermione: seguramente

Ron: y harry hasta ahora no ha mandado un mensaje

Hermione: pues la verdad no

Ron: crees que pronto sabremos que estuvo haciendo

Hermione: yo creo que si,pero tenemos que esperar

Harry: (entra a la casa,y va a la sala) pues yo creo que la espera termino

Ron: (se levanta y lo mira) harry

Harry: hola chicos

Hermione: (se acerca y le abraza con cuidado) a que hora viniste y esta pequeñita

Harry: acabamos de llegar (aparece emilia)

Emilia: (los saluda) hola

Ron: emilia,hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos

Emilia: es que me fui a francia

Hermione: acaso harry estuviste en francia

Harry: así es

Ron: entonces ustedes dos

Emilia: así es,harry me dijo lo que sentía por mi,y yo le dije lo mismo así que desde que nos volvimos haber,estamos juntos

Hermione: y la pequeña es el resultado de su amor

Harry: así es les presentamos a lily emilia potter Evans

Ron: también te apellidas Evans

Emilia: si,pero no crean que soy la única,que se apellida así

Hermione: lo se,pero harry,también ron y yo tenemos presentarte a alguien

Harry: a quien

Ron: ahora lo veras (se va a su cuarto y regresa,después de cinco minutos) te presentamos a tu sobrino hugo weasley granger

Harry: y cuando paso

Hermione: dos meses después de que te fuiste,descubri que estaba embarazada

Emilia: es tan lindo

Ron: la peque también es linda

Harry: claro que si

Molly: (aparece y les mira) harry que alegría verte (se acerca y le abraza con cuidado)

Harry: (también le abraza) hola señora weasley

Molly: cuando llegaste

Harry: hace un momento

Molly: me alegra volver a verte emilia

Emilia: gracias señora weasley

Molly: y esta pequeñita

Harry: es nuestra hija

Molly: así que ya son padres

Emilia: así es

Molly: y supongo que ya saben que artur y yo nos convertimos en abuelos

Harry: si nos acabamos de enterar

Molly: bueno bienvenidos chicos esta es su casa

Emilia: gracias señora weasley

Molly: bueno les avisare cuando sea la hora de la comida

Ron: esta bien mama

Harry: (se sienta) así que todos están felices con hugo

Hermione: así es

Emilia: se nota que tu mama esta feliz

Ron: es verdad (los cuatro siguen conversando y riéndose,pasando la tarde divertida)


	6. Chapter 6

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días desde que harry y emilia llegaron con lily y era la consentida de la familia weasley junto con hugo

Arthur: que bebes mas lindos

Emilia: si lo son

Arthur: así que se van a quedar aquí

Emilia: espero que no les moleste harry no quiere volver a grimmauld place

Arthur: lo se para harry,es difícil

Emilia: así es,y espero que no le moleste

Arthur: no nos molesta,harry es un miembro mas de la familia,al igual que tu

Emilia: gracias señor weasley

Arthur: de nada emilia (le hace caritas graciosas a los bebes y ellos se ríen)

Emilia: eso si es estar feliz

Arthur: claro que si

Emilia: y el nuevo ministro que tal es

Arthur: es bueno

Emilia: cree que,ahora si no se haga el tonto como el otro

Arthur: claro que no

Emilia: que bueno

Arthur: y no viste que hacían los chicos

Emilia: dijeron que iban a jugar quidditch

Arthur: porque no vas con ellos

Emilia: no soy tan buena

Arthur: bueno al menos te entretienes

Emilia: (se levanta) lo se

Arthur: ve tranquila,yo me quedo con los niños

Emilia: podrá con los dos

Arthur: claro que si

Emilia: de acuerdo (se va de la sala y sale afuera de la casa y los ve) y como van

Harry: pues me falta mi pareja porque no vienes

Emilia: de acuerdo

Harry: (le da una escoba) ten amor

Emilia: gracias amor (se sienta encima de la escoba,y empieza a volar) estoy lista

Ron: de acuerdo empezamos

Hermione: esta bien (el juego empezó,y aunque hermione no era buena para el juego,y a la final,harry y emilia les ganaron,no les importo,se estaban divirtiendo)

Ron: sigues siendo buena en el quidditch

Emilia: gracias

Hermione: y eso que no estabas en el equipo

Emilia: lo se,pero a veces me gustaba entrenar con ellos

Harry: eso s cierto

Molly: chicos a comer

Ron: ya vamos mama

Hermione: vamos a comer

Emilia: hay que darle de comer a lily

Ron: y a hugo

Harry: es cierto

Emilia: vamos (los cuatro entran de nuevo a la casa)

Molly: la comida esta lista

Hermione: gracias señora weasley comeremos luego

Emilia: vamos a dar de comer a los niños

Molly: de acuerdo

Harry: vamos (se van a la sala haber a los bebes,mientras emilia y hermione,preparan los biberones)

Ginny: (entra a la casa con neville) hola chicos

Ron: hola hermana

Neville: y como les va

Harry: a nosotros bien y a ustedes

Ginny: nos va bien

Ron: y donde estaban

Neville: viendo las plantas

Ginny: y yo me fui a ver a george al callejón

Harry: y como esta george

Ginny; esta bien les manda muchos saludo

Hermione: (llega a la sala) yo creo que deberíamos ir al callejón diagon

Emilia: no es tan mala la idea (le da el biberón a harry)

Harry: es cierto (le da el biberón a lily)

Ron: (hace lo mismo con hugo) pues deberíamos ver como le va en la tienda

Neville: alguien esta con el

Ginny: creo que todavía no

Hermione: supongo que habrá que esperar,para ver si alguien le ayuda en la tienda

Ginny: es verdad,y por cierto bill dijo que vendría el fin de semanda con fleur

Harry: supongo que aun no conoce a hugo

Ron: todavía no

Emilia: ya lo van a conocer

Hermione: y la lily también (le saca los gases a hugo)

Emilia: eso es cierto (hace lo mismo con lily)

Ginny: oigan ya comieron

Harry: todavía no

Ginny: pues vamos a comer,al menos yo tengo hambre

Ron: yo creo que todos

Emilia: vamos a dejar a los bebes en el cuarto y bajamos

Hermione: de acuerdo ya volvemos chicos

Harry: esta bien (seguían conversando hasta que después de diez minutos,emilia y hermione bajan y todos se van a la mesa,a comer y conversar,y también,pasando la tarde llena de risas)


	7. Chapter 7

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses y ahora lily y hugo ya tenían seis meses,seguían creciendo,y ya les estaba empezando a salir su primer diente

Molly: y los niños si que siguen creciendo

Emilia: eso es cierto

Molly: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Emilia: claro dígame

Molly: es sobre tu padre

Emilia: espere (se acerca a la ventana,y ve a los chicos) bueno están en el patio

Molly: supongo que no quieres que se enteren

Emilia: hay cosas que no les he contado,y este es una de ellas

Molly: sobre que tu padre era un mortífago

Emilia: así es

Molly: y que casi te mata

Emilia: y que mato a mi mama,porque ella me defendió

Molly: seguro nunca le importo

Emilia: el me dijo,antes de que lo vuelvan a encerrar,que seguía amando a mi mama,pese a que ella y yo nos alejamos de el

Molly: y no lo haz vuelto haber

Emilia: no quiero ir a azkaban

Molly: tampoco quieres verlo

Emilia: después de lo que hizo,de que se uniera a las filas de volvemor y casi me mata,no

Molly: entiendo

Emilia: y que mas quería saber

Molly: el te dejo dinero

Emilia: no tengo la cuenta de mi mama

Molly: ella te lo dijo

Emilia: si,ella decidió dejármela

Molly: entonces si necesitas,dinero vas al banco

Emilia: así es

Molly: sabes me alegra que tu y harry,estén aquí

Emilia: harry no quiere volver,a la casa,que era de su padrino

Molly: creo que es porque le trae recuerdos trites

Emilia: así es,además como aquí están sus amigos,por eso nos quedamos

Molly: pues el siempre ha sido bienvenido,al igual que tu

Emilia: lo se y george ya tiene ayudante en la tienda

Molly: si,ya tiene alguien que le ayuda

Emilia: me alegra

Molly: ya viene el fin de semana

Emilia: es que le gusta hacer reír a carcajadas a los niños

Molly: lo se,para el es divertido

Emilia: y para los niños también

Molly: es que los dos son bebe felices

Emilia: tiene razón,bueno voy haber que hacen los chicos

Molly: esta bien linda

Emilia: (va a la sala) que hacen

Harry: pues estábamos con los niños

Hermione: es mas míralos

Emilia: (los mira) me pregunto de que estarán conversando

Ron: quien sabe

Harry: pero se nota que se llevaran bien,cuando sean mas grandes

Emilia: eso ni lo dudes (se sienta)

Ron: por cierto pasado mañana viene george

Emilia: si me dijo tu mama

Hermione: esta feliz con el papel de tío

Harrry: al igual que los otros

Emilia: es verdad,solo de ver a fleur,se le cae la baba

Ron: lo se

Hermione: y ginny también es feliz jugando con los bebes

Harry: y tus padres también

Ron: creo que les encanta estar,tener bebes en la casa,y consentirlos

Emilia: eso es cierto

Hermione: también verlos reír a carcajadas

Ron: mi mama dicen que es porque son bebes felices

Harry: y lo son,solo es de mirarlos

Emilia: aunque lily,estuvo un poco molesta,porque como le están saliendo los dientes

Hermione: al igual que hugo

Harry: bueno ya se les pasara

Emilia: si,y dejaran de meterse los dedos a la boca

Ron: es que les molesta las encías

Hermione: es normal

Emilia: pero ahora,solo de mirarlos

Harry: conversando entre ellos

Ron: aunque no sabemos que dicen

Hermione: es cierto,pero están felices se les nota

Emilia: si que esta demostrado,que cuando sean,grandes se van a llevar bien

Ron: eso es cierto

Harry: serán buenos amigos (los cuatro seguían conversando y riéndose,pasando la tarde divertida,junto a los niños,y conversando entre ellos)


	8. Chapter 8

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses,y ahora lily y hugo,acaban de cumpli un año,la familia estaba preparando la fiesta para los bebes

Harry: (se acerca a la cuna de lily) buenos días hija

Emilia: hoy cumples tu primer año

Harry: (ve que la bebe estira sus manitas) ven acá (le carga)

Emilia: que sigas cumpliendo muchos años mas hija

Lily: (ve a harry) pa-pa

Harry: (sorprendido) amor la escuchaste

Emilia: si amor la escuche

Harry: soy su primera palabra (le da un beso en la frente a lily)

Emilia: si amor

Lily: (mira a emilia) ma-ma

Emilia: (se pone feliz) y yo soy su segunda palabra que emoción

Harry: claro que si amor

Emilia: bueno es hora de cambiarla

Harry: de acuerdo (le acuestan y le empiezan a cambiar de ropa) esta niña

Emilia: es demasiado inquieta

Harry: así es,hija deja que te cambiemos

Emilia: se que te gusta moverte,pero tenemos que cambiarte

Harry: (se demoran un poco pero lo logran) al fin

Emilia: si pudimos cambiarla

Harry: (la carga) vamos con los demás

Emilia: de acuerdo vamos (los dos salen del cuarto)

Mientras que con ron y hermione

Hermione: (se acercan a la cuna y ven que hugo esta despierto) buenos días hijo

Ron: feliz cumpleaños (le carga)

Hermione: hoy también cumple un año

Ron: que sigas cumpliendo muchos años mas hijo

Hugo: (mira a hermione) mama

Hermione: (se emociona) su primera palabra

Ron: es verdad,que lindo ya empezó a hablar

Hugo: (mira a ron) pa-pa

Ron: y yo soy su segunda palabra

Hermione: vamos a cambiarlo

Ron de acuerdo (le acuestan) este niño

Hermione: demasiado inquieto

Ron: igual que lily

Hermione: es verdad,hay que armarse de paciencia

Ron: es verdad (se demoran,pero al fin logran cambiarlo) al fin

Hermione: vamos con los demás

Ron: de acuerdo (carga a hugo y salen del cuarto y van a la cocina) buenos días familia

Molly: hola hijo

Emilia: buenos días

Harry: ya llegamos

Arthur: que bueno y feliz cumpleaños niños

George: que sigan cumpliendo años

Hugo: (ve a lily) ena (nena)

Lily: (ve a hugo) ene (nene)

Ginny: ya están hablando

Harry: pues la primera palabra de lily fue papa

Hermione: y la de hugo fue mama

Emilia: y yo fui la segunda palabra de lily

Rin: y yo la de hugo

Bill: poco a poco empezaran a hablar

Fleur: creo que tenemos que contárselos amor

Bill: tienes razón

Molly: que tienen que decirnos

Arthur: haber de que se trata

Ron: si no nos dejen con la intriga

Bill y fleur: estamos embarazados

Molly: (no lo podía creer) seré abuela de nuevo

Bill: así es mama

Arthur: y de cuanto tiempo

Fleur: dos meses

Hermione: felicidades chicos

Bill: gracias

George: seré tío de nuevo,otro sobrino al cual consentir

Bill: así es

Harry: la casa se seguirá llenando de niños

Percy: y tienen razón

Ron: porque lo dices hermano

Penélope: porque también estoy embarazada

Emilia: en serio

Penélope: así es

Harry: y de cuanto tiempo estás

Penélope: cuatro meses

George: otro sobrino

Ron: la familia sigue creciendo

Ginny: eso es cierto

Molly: oigan que tal si partimos el pastel y abrimos los regalos de los niños

Emilia: buena idea

Hermione: vamos (todos se van a la mesa y parten el pastel y abren los regalos)

Ron: los niños tuvieron bastantes regalos

Molly: es cierto (recoge la basura)

Emilia: y están felices (le ayuda)

Harry: eso es cierto,solo hay que mirarlos

Hermione: (les ve que están jugando) se llevaran bien cuando sean mas grandes

Percy: eso es cierto,y con los otros niños también

Bill: claro que si (siguen conversando hasta la noche)

Harry: (deja a la niña en su cuna) bueno ahora si se durmió

Emilia: es verdad,es que jugo toda la tarde y se canso

Harry: y ahora si,no creo que se despierte con nada

Emilia: pues no,george,puede hacer todo el ruido que quiera,ella no se va a despertar para nada

Harry: al igual que hugo

Emilia: eso es cierto

Harry: sabes debo decirte algo

Emilia: que cosa harry

Harry: gracias por haber aparecido cuando estaba en francia

Emilia: creo que si fue una casualidad,que nos hayamos encontrado

Harry: yo creo que si

Emilia: harry,gracias por no haberte molestado,después de lo que te enteraste de lo que hizo mi papa

Harry: tu no tienes la culpa que tu padre,se haya unido a las filas de volvdemort

Emilia: lo se

Harry: ahora lo que tienes que hacer,es ya no pensar en eso

Emilia: bueno si tienes razón

Harry: somos una familia y eso es lo que importa

Emilia: claro que si

Harry: te amo emilia (le besa)

Emilia: y yo a ti harry (le corresponde el beso y los dos se abrazan,ahora si harry estaba feliz porque tenía a su famiñia y a sus amigos y no estaba solo y emilia también sabe que cualquier cosa buena o mala,siempre estarán juntos para superarlo como pareja)

FIN


End file.
